


Blood Thrust.

by neocortex hunters (doubleinfinity)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Prose Poem, Short One Shot, Teeth, beginning of relationship, hannibal considers his ways, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleinfinity/pseuds/neocortex%20hunters
Summary: This is the first Hannigram I ever wrote, right when I was getting excited about it.  In the same way, it is about the beginning of their relationship.
It's super short, fairly vague, but it's the starting point of my passions.





	

Somehow, only tasting your flesh was enough.

I did not experience an overwhelming desire to puncture your neck with my canines. There was pleasure in dragging my teeth along your jugular and breathing into it, swallowing heaps of your scent within my nostrils. But I did not need you to power me. I did not require your skin and internal organs swimming in a pool of my chyme; I only needed your body thriving within me to obtain the satisfaction of absorbing another human being.

I thought, this could substitute all I’ve been doing.

And then I accidentally bit down on your lip and drew blood. The illusion was over.


End file.
